


Call incoming: FentonWorks

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Learning You Were Wrong [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Updates, Story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: After the stressful months of recovery and getting back into business, Y/N Roman is still at the top. Vlad and You are finally,finally, together, it's time to start on some deeper problems. The Fentons invite you to dinner on Saturday, and who are you to refuse? So leaving work 'early', you head to FentonWorks...You never knew how much one dinner would start.Now lost and tumbling through the ghost zone, your love and trust for Vlad is tested. With no one to help and just your purse on hand, how will you get through this? Who are the weird tall Mike Wazowski wannabes? Why is everyone here insisting that being with Vlad is a sin? Who is the dude that looks like Danny, but crueler?There are so many questions and it feels like you don't know anything anymore. Who are these people you call friends, family? Who is Vlad? Most importantly,Who are you, Roman?"WhoAreYou?"-CW
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Vlad Masters/Reader
Series: Learning You Were Wrong [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Call incoming: FentonWorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherSmartFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSmartFangirl/gifts).

**Call Incoming: FentonWorks**

  
  


“Yes, Von Hussler our meeting was moved to November 27th.”

“Some meetings had to be rearranged for Mr.Masters. I contacted your assistant and found a moment of your time at 9 that morning. I assure you that the meeting was not moved for anything simple.”

“Yes, we are excited. We are flying out twos days in advance and staying in Frankfurt then taking the train to Berlin. The meeting is lasting until 11:45 then we will depart.”

“No disrespect Von Hussler, but that _ simply isn’t your business. _ Where Mr.Masters is or who he is speaking with has nothing to do with you.”

“No. Have a good night, Von Hussler.”

  
  


You hung the phone up quickly with a roll of your eyes. Von Hussler was  _ exactly _ what his name said. He was annoying and always in your business when you went to Germany, damn that man. He was constantly on the prowl for gossip over Vlad and yourself. Oh well, everyone in this world was the same way.

“Hussler bitching about the meeting move? Or simply just fishing for shit that’s not his business?” Vlad pitched in from where he was going over papers for an accident at the New York building. 

All the printers on the 36 floor  _ literally  _ exploded. You had a strong feeling that it was on purpose for the secretary on that floor, Ava Floorfrone. You had caught her by surprise multiple times when she was being unbearable. She didn’t technically have any reasons to be fired other than her  _ shit _ attitude. Another employee, James Raynd, rigged every printer to go off and warned everyone, except her. After the official incident report, you planned on up and firing the person responsible.

Which was Mrs.Floorfrone, of course.

  
  


“Of course,  _ who else _ would be trying this hard to get up your ass?” You stapled the papers in front of you hard and shoved them into the outbox. The folder in front of you was for the meetings next week. Final reviews and adjustments had to be made because of a sudden pop-up. 

Amazon contacted you three days ago asking for a manufacturing deal with VladCo. and Amity Park for ectoplasmic fencing, personal defense, and possible medical use. A little known secret, Amazon had a pharmaceutical company under the same owner. It was buried under names, papers, and legal entitlements that rivaled your own work.

“Well right now it’s tied between you and Elon. He wants to use ecto-energy as a power source and wants it  _ badly. _ ”

You laughed and threw your pen in the cup. It was already 5:48. Usually, the two of you would not leave until late evening, and even then you were still working. No, today you had to be out of the office by at least 5:55 pm.

“Well at the next charity event I’ll be sure to tell him that if anyone is getting that ass, it’s  _ me _ .”

He smiled at you and stood up. _ Huh. So he’s not going to deny going tonight. That’s progressive. _

“Well,” He grabbed his coat on the back of his chair and threw it over his right arm. He knew the left was yours. “I assume you should be flattered. I’ve been told I have a  _ wonderful _ ass.”

You were already up with your pink fur coat on. Quickly reaching for your white purse, you met him in front of his desk. Your pumps were the same white, and honestly, you were infatuated with your outfit. It really was a  _ Kenndy-meets-sugar-daddy-look _ . This morning you had decided high waisted black slacks and white button-up. Paired with that jacket? Getting on the jet from L.A. back to Amity the paparazzi had  _ a fit  _ over you.

Vlad’s hand slipped around your waist and you leaned into his left side. Your strides out of the office synced together. Slipping out of the office, you turned the lights off and he grabbed the door to lock it.

  
  


You never thought you’d say this, but you were glad you almost died.

Yeah, how weird was that to think?

After that, your life has exploded with new information to process and analyze. In these past few weeks, you have learned  _ so much more _ about the world around you. New business associates were one of the biggest. You had met a simple labor worker for Vlad named Skulker. He  _ definitely _ had a ‘personality’ and sometimes he just said things so casually, it just took  _ everything  _ in you not to laugh. It was amazing to be in this part of Vlad’s life, but you were amazed at this whole new culture that had slipped beneath your nose.

As soon as you were well enough, you demanded lessons in culture. You grabbed every book, research paper, and ancient scroll and plopped down during your  _ forced week off.  _ You had been perfectly fine, but Vlad had insisted that you stay... _ home. _ Except, home was with him.

  
  


You didn’t realize that he had always been home.

  
  


“I can confirm, you do have a wonderful ass. Did you know that even after that gala, you were trending for weeks? Someone had posted a gif of said ass on twitter and the internet went  _ insane. _ ”

“Yes I know, I had so many  _ wonderful conversations _ about that. Even so, we both know you had the stage that night”

The door slammed shut and flawlessly, the both of you continued to the elevator. God, you would never get over how right it felt to be with him. You just  _ clicked _ together. Working seamlessly just came naturally now, as did holding his hand. 

  
  


He pressed the button, and you remained quiet until you reached the car. You wouldn’t bring up meeting the Fentons for dinner until you reached the privacy of the car.

* * *

The chauffeur shut the door behind you and you didn’t waste a second. Vlad’s hands were shaking, goddamn  _ shaking. _ You knew that in the building he was holding it in, but christ, this bad? It had started when you left the building, he had let go of your hand in front of the guards. You also saw some cameras to the side and you hoped that didn’t get an in building shot.

Adjusting in your seat, you placed your hand on his thigh. He sighed and you put your head on his shoulder. With Vlad, physical touch helped a lot.  _ Thank god _ this car was tinted past the legal limit.

  
  


“Are you sure you want to?-”

“Yes.”

  
  


The car was put out of ‘park’ and started down the road. It was only a five-minute drive to the Fenton ‘home’. These five minutes would be crucial. Vlad was _ hella _ nervous. This was a huge step for him.

Of course, it was an option you gave him. The Fenton’s had invited Vlad to come over and whether the town was talking or if they just had an imagination, they had offered a warm welcome to you as well. Thy heavily gave the implication that you and Vlad were together.

Which,  _ well, wasn’t untrue _ . 

  
  


Another consideration you had was the possibility of flashbacks. From how much had happened between them, it is extremely possible that you may have to leave early. Anything from the wrong word to a ‘ _ joke _ ’ by Jack Fenton could make this go downhill  _ really  _ fast. Vlad wouldn’t look you in the eye right now and that was a large sign as well. You didn’t have to look at him, but you knew it. His desperation to be okay again when he was not  _ at all.  _

“You know,” You sat up and put your other hand on his cheek. “You have me with you. You  _ know _ I’ve always got you. We can go and I'll take lead or we can not go at all.”

Vlad glanced over to your face but as expected, would not meet your gaze. You moved your thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. Turning his head more towards you, you placed his chin to your forehead.

“This is up to you. Your choice,”

“I know,” He paused to catch his voice. You could feel the tremors in his chest. “I shouldn’t be... _ like this _ . I shouldn’t be afraid to just go and _ talk _ to them.”

“You have  _ all _ right to be nervous and afraid. I find it  _ amazing _ that you can find the courage to face them again with a new slate. I am  _ so _ proud of you.”

His breath hitched above you and he laid his hand on the back of your head, just holding you close. It was tender moments like this that were yours, and  _ yours only _ . He adjusted to place a kiss on your forehead. You couldn’t help but smile as he came back to you.

“Thank you, Roman.”

  
  


Wait.

** _Roman!?!_ **

You break out of his grasp to his surprised expression. You huffed and crossed your arms, imitating a pouting child. Tossing your head back toward him then to the window you complained. 

“ _ ‘Oh thank you ROMAN! _ ’ Hpmh!  _ Roman! _ I guess this is still business then!” Pouting your lips, you waited for his response. You saw out of the corner of your eye his lip twitch into a grin. Deep down you both know you were just trying to work his nerves away, but it was endearing that you could still be playful

“Oh I’m sorry,” Your face flushed hard when he leaned over and placed his face in the crook of your neck. His hot breath against your neck reminded you of some rather _ inappropriate things  _ you had yet to do, but  _ could imagine _ .

You couldn’t deny that some restless nights he was on your mind. Of course, these were usually the nights that you were at your apartment and not your room at the house. At these times, you were...to put it bluntly,  _ horny as hell _ . Porn just didn’t satisfy you anymore, but you knew one thing that did. At first, you were embarrassed that you could even _ think _ of him like that.

  
  


_ “I thought you were my business? _ ” 

  
  


But it was moments like these when he got close and his breath merged with yours. Whispering sweet things into your ear and his hand on your back. Recently, he had been putting a hand on your thigh and you swore every day _ it got higher _ . You could feel that your face was brighter red every time. Sure, your poker face in business was impeccable, _ but with him? God, you might as well be a highschooler.  _

“You, good sir,” You paused to stop your voice from trembling, “are the bastard prince of my life. I’m con-considering” you swallowed hard. “Changing your name to King Jackass.”

You can feel his smile in your neck and the hand creeping up your thigh. His other gripping your side and holding you flush to his back. You were trying to look everywhere other than him, but in that attempt, you tried looking out the window.  _ That was a mistake _ .

In the tint of the window, the reflection of your blushed face looked just how you imagined: hot, flustered, and clearly worked up. Vlad was looking at the reflection too and you looked right into his eyes. They were that crimson red again, but not all the way. Just the irises. 

You’d figured out that when either he was more relaxed, emotional, stressed, or least to say,  _ hot and bothered _ , he tended to let the eyes slip a bit. It was nice to see them most of the time, it made you feel as if he just trusted you a  _ little _ more.

“ _ Well then, and here I thought- _ ”

“ Sir, we’ve arrived. ”

  
  
  


Both of you were caught off guard when the intercom came on. You hadn’t even realized that you had stopped moving, silly you. Glancing to the speaker and back to the glass, you found satisfaction in the hint of blush dusting his face. Whether the embarrassment of sex-talking in the back of the car and almost being caught was the reason or  _ if you had done it _ didn’t matter.

(You knew.)

  
  


Vlad sighed and removed himself from your backside. Leaning over he pressed the button and spoke into it.

“Yes, just wait here. We’ll exit in just a minute.”

The response was immediate, “ Yes Sir.”

The car had pulled up the curb, the house facing Vlad’s door. In a way, it felt like this had all been planned, as if something out there knew this was a trial for him.  _ Well, whoever that is, fuck you. _ (clockwork would/have/had laughed at this)Vlad was snapping out of what had just been going on to what was about to happen.

You turned to sit more comfortably in the seat all while facing him. He had also turned to look at the front door of the place. The bushes in the front were oddly more green than others you had seen on the same block. The old bricking had black marks, cracks, and scrapes everywhere. It obviously had some wear and tear on it. 

You studied his face in the dimming lights or the evening. This time of year the city lights came on as early as 5:30. There was obvious conflict in that brilliant head of his. Slowly moving your small hand into his one, you laced your fingers together. He looked down at them then back to your dazzling smile.

“You’ve got this. If you need a break, I’ve got stories interesting enough to keep them at bay for at least 10 minutes.”

“Yes...I guess so.”

  
  


You squeezed his hand tight and delicately he does back. He could topple cities with these hands but they were only for you. They’d drop every essence of power to just hold you tight. Maybe one day when you held his hand, a ring would be there. It was very sudden, but if he asked? The answer had always been the same: No hesitation, and  _ always. _

Taking the charge, you rap on the divider. The driver quickly hops out and goes to Vlad’s door. You could see him steel himself internally.  _ It’s showtime, throw on that smile. _

“No hesitation, darling~” You looked him right in the eye, and you could practically hear him cursing you. Smiling more you watched as he scrunched his nose up a bit before the door opened and his chance to scold you was gone.

The door to the car was opened quickly and Vlad stepped out perfectly in character. He ‘dusted’ off his suit and extended a hand back to you. Taking an audible breath, you moved across the plush seats and took his hand. Slipping into  _ Roman _ , you used your other hand to adjust your jacket. And as Roman, you wouldn’t comment on how warm Vlad was or how having his hand made you feel safe.

Stepping out, your pump  _ clicked _ as you stood out of the car. Straightening yourself just as he had, you nod to the driver when Vlad offered his arm.

“Thank you, Jaune. We will call for your services again at 10. Do whatever you’d like to in the meantime.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Miss Roman; have a wonderful night Mr.Masters.”

“Yes, thank you.” Vlad quickly thanked him.

Jaune shut the door and climbed back into the slick black car. Just as quickly as you had arrived, he pulled away and you tugged Vlad to move towards the door. The house wasn’t imposing in any way, the only thing that was concerning was what was on the inside. Your steps matched in pace, confident and collected.

Vlad blew out a breath and you squeezed your hand on his lower arm as to say ‘ _ you’ve got this hun. _ ’ A crack of a smile tugged on his lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad as you thought it would turn out to be. Planting your feet together, you again take the lead and knock on the door. There was a small beige button that you presumed used to be a doorbell, but with their history, you could see Vlad visibly relax that you ignored it

Behind the door a yell and a response, then the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  _ Jasmine and Daniel _ . You were glad that you could hear bright Jasmine from the kitchen instead of Madeline, you knew her record in the kitchen. ( ** _and Vlad’s record with her._ ** ) You risk a glance at  _ Vlad _ to find  _ Mr.Masters _ instead.  _ Oh. So that’s how he’s doing tonight. _

Fixing your posture, you push yourself into Roman. The King and Queen of a chess set needed to match. Hmph. King and Queen. Some people and magazines had referred to the two of you as Hades and Persephone.  _ Queen of the Underworld. Not that bad… _

The door opened and the Knight made the first move. Daniel cracked the door open and warm light illuminated the two of you. Daniel wore a grey Nasa t-shirt and some black yoga pants, barefoot on the tile on the mudroom. His hair was  _ a mess _ . It  _ was  _ a look though, for him at least. He probably  _ felt  _ how he looked.

As he processed who it was the shock came on. _ So his parents didn’t tell them we were coming. This is going to be fun. _ You could feel Vlad smirking beside you and it took almost all of you to hold out. You were supposed to be Roman and Mr.Masters but Daniel just brought out the Y/N in you. He just held this life in him that made it seem that it was okay to be just Y/N.

Vlad clearly flashed his eyes at Daniel and accidentally, he flashed his own green ones back. That’s when you broke, a laugh broke out into a smile and you just watched as the realization dawn on him. You knew Vlad was losing it internally by the way his hand squeezed your arm.

“Wait...but-” Daniel cut himself off and tilted his head some. God, this boy was just _ something _ . You didn’t understand why it was him that always broke Mr.Masters walls down before, but now,  _ oh no, _ you were a  _ victim _ of his aura too.

“You- what, why would-?” 

“Yes?” Vlad lifted his face into smugness as Daniel fumbled for words. This was _ just too good _ .

“But-!…” He was getting exasperated and rubbed his eyes then threw his hands down, “It’s a  _ Tuesday for Clockwork’s sake! _ ”

“Yes, Daniel, it is a Tuesday. Did you have anything planned?” Failing to hold off a laugh, you broke into giggles. Vlad decided to entertain him. Still waving his arms around, (perhaps he has a form of ADHD?), he started to yell again.

“Oh not much other than _ not having a fruitloop in my house! _ Listen, I don’t have time for your shit-”

“Language”

“-or anything else you have planned. You can leave Roman because she’s not  _ freaking crazy _ like you and on a lower note,” Daniel put his hands on the doorframe and leaned in closer. He looked at both of you turning his eyes that vibrant green again, this time on purpose,” I’m assuming she knows now since she  _ isn’t _ surprised by your  _ shit _ .”

“No,” you immediately worked off of him.”I’m just used to his shit. And now, yours too.” Vlad cracked a smile.

“God, you’ve _ got  _ to be kidding me-”

“ ** _VLADDIE!_ ** ”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Oh shit. Here we go, down the rabbit hole. _

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I"M ALLIIVVVEEE
> 
> man, during Ectober, my college class ended and I started another new one, plus another one! I've had so much work but I'm here! AND hoping to make this a long length fic! I've wanted to do this one for a while, a long, adventure for you dear readers and I have absolutely _NO_ schedule. Cool, I know. I'm getting these out as soon as possible on google docs, but I am trying to post a chapter at LEAST every two weeks. This is going to be my most ambitious work yet!! ANd a shoutout to AnotherSmartFangirl!! I am in AWE of their support and love! You guys don't understand how much their comments keep me going! Honorable mentions are: Rose Apollo, AnomolisticBeauty, idk_username, and Freegirl333 !! Thank you ALL!!
> 
> So here we go my Lovelies! You better check your phones because you have a call!
> 
> **  
**  
_Incoming_  

> 
> **FENTONWORKS**


End file.
